


Sugary Sweet

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Michael is a good boyfriend, Rated T for language, a bit of mentioned homophobia, boyf riends — Freeform, enough fluff to make a factory, headcanons, jeremy's weird but i love him, post squip, seriously let me enjoy my headcanons, weird stress coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Michael is a bit worried for his boyfriend, so of course he's going to rush over as fast as he can. He wasn't really expecting the scene was was presented with, though.





	Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> me and some guys in the bmc discord were talking and this is the result of that. let me have happy boyf riends.

Michael was getting worried. School had been bad today, but particularly so for Jeremy. Though the two had been dating for at least two months, they were still getting harassed for it. Michael had it figured out, put your headphones on and no one talks to you, even if there’s no sound in them. Jeremy however was taking it much more harshly.

The lanky teen was often confronted during lunch when the two sat together. This usually occurred when Rich and Jake were outside, unable to protect the less popular students. Today he got cornered in the bathroom. Nothing escalated to physical violence, but Jeremy had come out really shaken. That was the story Michael had managed to pry out of him via text, but the scrawny teen hadn’t answered any other questions or text Michael at all since then. Not to mention Jeremy’s father was out of town on a business trip (thank god he was that involved in his job), so there was no getting information out of him either.

So yes, after two hours of waiting, Michael was worried.

Thousands of possibilities ran through his head as he drove as fast as he dare to Jeremy’s house. What if Jeremy had lied about there being no violence and was hurt? Or that he was having a panic attack having bottled in his stress all day? What if the squip had returned? That hypothetical made Michael press down a little harder on the accelerator pedal.

He ran up to Jeremy’s door, kicking the car door shut behind him. Michael’s shaking hands fumbled for the spare key he had gained years ago. He nearly knocked the door off its hinges from how forcefully he pushed it open. Immediately a barrage of sweet smells washed over him, ranging from cinnamon to vanilla. What the hell?

“Jeremy…?” Michael called, slowly slinking down the halls on the way to the kitchen. “I’m gonna come in, okay…?”

When Michael stepped into the kitchen, it looked like a fucking _bomb_ went off. Every surface was covered in flour or some finished kind of bakery product. Cupcakes, brownies, and cakes were balanced in different locations. Some were about to fall off the counter. And standing in the middle of the sugar chaos was Jeremy Heere.

Jeremy whipped around to meet eyes with Michael. There was flour dusted throughout his hair from dragging his hands through it. Really, there was flour _everywhere_. Whatever pattern was on his apron was obscured by the amount of powder caked on it, and there were two watery tracks cutting through the flour on Jeremy’s face that made Michael’s heart drop.

“...You doing okay?” Michael asked.

The lanky teen shrugged, turning back to the bowl of batter he had been stirring. “I’m kind of busy.” He muttered as he knocked the oven door closed with his hip. 

“I can see that.” Michael laughed. It tore at his insides that Jeremy was so stressed, but it was still a pretty funny situation. “You planning on sharing any of this with me?”

His heart soared when a faint smile appeared on his boyfriend’s face. “Maybe. If you’re nice to me.”

“C’mon, I’m your _boyfriend_. Don’t I get anything?”

A soft laugh. “Fine. You can have some of the brownies next to the microwave.”

Michael drifted over to the other side of the kitchen, picking up one of the aforementioned brownies. He bit into it, expecting something fairly mediocre. What he got made his eyes widen. “Holy shit, this is like the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“Jeremy, I’m not fucking kidding. Where’d you learn to bake like this?”

“I mean, I got a lot of experience.” He poured the batter into a pan and started dumping chocolate chips into another bowl. He certainly was good at multi-tasking here. “I, um, stress bake? Is that what people call it? Anyways, I haven’t done it since... the squip be-because it wasn’t cool or whatever, but today was just…” Jeremy made a distressed noise, hands shaking violently as he pulled closer ingredients. Okay, now was the time to step in.

Michael turned the scrawny boy towards him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist and bent his neck to rest his forehead against the other teen’s. “Who cares if it’s cool or not, you’re great at it. Sure, maybe we need to work on the quantity you make at one time, but it’s fine.”

“You sure? I m-mean I know it’s weird enough to bake in high school, especially if you’re a boy…”

“I personally think it’s awesome because now I have someone to leech sweets off of.” Michael pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Jeremy tasted sweet, like sugar and cinnamon. The kiss wasn’t anything passionate, but it certainly was intoxicating. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there in the center of the dusty kitchen, just enjoying each other’s touch. A harsh beep knocked them out of the quiet bliss. Jeremy cursed softly, breaking away from Michael’s embrace to pull out a batch of cookies from the oven. Michael whined a bit. “Don’t I matter more than the cookies?”

“Well, yea, but unless you want to stand in a room that smells like charred sugary bread I gotta take them out.”

Michael laughed. “ _Charred sugary bread_?”

“That’s what cookies are and you can fight me on that.” He dropped the sheet on the stovetop.

Jeremy walked back over to Michael, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. Michael nudged his side a bit. “Come on, dude, you’re gonna get flour all over my face.”

“Am I?” Jeremy grinned before he started peppering kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. Michael shrieked with laughter, getting successfully backed into the wall by the affectionate antics.

“Oh my god, Jeremy, stop!” He giggled, trying to push Jeremy off. By the time Jeremy was satisfied, Michael’s face was covered in spots of white powder, not to mention the damage to his hoodie by the other teen pressing against him. “I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“Yea, I kinda am.”

“Hey Jer?”

“Mhm?”

“How are you going to explain all this bakery food to your dad?”

“...Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know Jeremy has an apron that says "kitchen bitch". If anyone cares, the epilogue is Jeremy and Michael rushing around to get all the bakery shit to their friends, and you know Rich is taking three batches of cookies.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments essentially make my week!


End file.
